


Down Deep

by thelinksthatconnectus (orphan_account)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Femslash, Femslash Friday, POV Female Character, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 20:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1523777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/thelinksthatconnectus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annie teaches Mikasa a new fighting technique.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down Deep

Dinner was getting closer, and Mikasa's stomach rumbled slightly. Still, she had work to get done; if she worked just a little longer then she would be more prepared. That was the thing about titans; no one ever knew when they were coming, so it was better to prepare beforehand.

Though the ground was dirty, she got down and began to do push ups. She could always wash before eating.

It was on her thirteenth push up that a shadow obscured her vision. She looked up.

"Yes, Annie?" She raised a dark eyebrow.

"May I ask you something?" Annie looked away from her.

Mikasa stood up and nodded.

"When we were training in hand to hand combat earlier, you saw that move I used."

Mikasa clenched her fists. "The one that you used on Eren?"

Annie nodded. "Well, he wasn't the only one." She held her hand out. "I was going to ask if you would like me to teach you."

"Why?"

Annie stepped away from her. "You just seem like the person who could risk getting into a fight. People may not always like you and want to get even."

"Why are you teaching me? Eden is the one always getting himself into fights."

Annie chuckled. "I'm teaching you because you're the only person with a brain in your head around here." She put her hands behind her back. "Even if you are becoming a Scout."

"I'm doing it-"

"Never mind," Annie stepped closer to her. "I'm here to teach you. Whether or not I agree with your choices on what to join, I know that this move will be useful." She looked away from her. "At least if you know this then you might be able to save somebody."

-

Mikasa was getting herself into hell, and she didn't even have any idea about it. Like a pro, she soon mastered the new move. Each tested it out on each other, and Annie ached all over.

Still, it didn't hurt as much as knowing what Mikasa was getting herself into. None of the bandages that Mikasa wrapped around her did anything to ease that pain.


End file.
